Confusing Web of Love
by 4mewmew4
Summary: The mews thought their life was back to normal, until a new problem comes up that brings danger to all of Tokyo. As they fight to protect thier homes, some of the girls are distracted by romance. Will they be able to save Tokyo? COMPLETE!
1. The Phone Call

Confusing Web of Love

**Authors Note: **Well I decided I didn't really like the first fan fiction I posted, so I decided to make a new one and go in a different direction. This happens after the end of Tokyo Mew Mew, and sort of goes in the same direction as Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. But Berri and the other Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode characters will not be in the fan fiction , because for one I haven't even read it (though I do know a little about it)! Anyway….

**Had to re-upload this chapter to fix a couple of things.**

Pairings: Lettuce and Ryou (who for my fan fiction is a few years younger, about Lettuce's age), Tart and Pudding, a tiny bit of Zakuro and Pie and mentions to Ichigo and Aoyama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, plot lines, etc. from Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode. 4Kids has rights to some of it (at least the show), and I don't really know who owns the rest.

Chapter 1: Tea and a Phone Call

That summer was one of those summers where the heat was so bad that people missed the harsh winds and snow of winter. Pools were crowded to mass capacity, and air conditioning bills were almost as outrageous as the heat itself. Sheltered from the heat in her air-conditioned room, Ichigo sat at her desk, thinking over the events of the past year or so (**Authors Note**: Next part is just kind of a recap for people who haven't seen any/all of the series. Feel free to skip if you want to).

She had gone on her very first date with Masaya Aoyama, only to be a victim of an unusual earthquake and find out that Irimote Wild Cat genes were now in her body! She had searched for and found the other mews, and had worked at Café Mew Mew, while also balancing keeping her secret from Aoyama, fighting Chimera Animals, and going to school!

Over the process of time Aoyama had discovered and accepted her secret, and it was later revealed he was the mysterious Blue Knight who had aided Ichigo on a couple occasions. In the end the the mews had been victorious, rescuing Aoyama when Deep Blue took over him, and destroying Deep Blue forever. The aliens Kish, Taruto, and Pie left Earth (presumably to go back to their home planet), and life returned to normal **(Authors note**: Recap ends here).

Even though before Ichigo had wanted nothing more than to stop being a mew mew, now that it was all over life seemed almost-boring. Since the final battle Ichigo and the other mews had stayed in touch, having sleepovers and chatting for hours, but it didn't feel the same. There was no Mint obsessing with drinking tea and getting out of work, no Lettuce breaking plates, no Pudding doing circus tricks for the guests, and no Zakuro being super cold to the customers so they wouldn't find out she was the famous model.

Thinking about that sparked something in Ichigo's memory, and she quickly looked at the time on her light pink cell phone. Oh no, she was late! That day the girls had arranged to have tea over at Mint's house. After pushing a strand of red hair out of her face she ran down the stairs, yelled goodbye to her parents, and raced out the door.

It wasn't far to Mint's house, but Ichigo accidentally slipped on some mud and fell face first in grass, which slowed her down a little as she tried to get all the mud off her shoes. Eventually she gave up and just kept going, and a few minutes later, breathlessly, knocked on the door of the Aizawa (spelling?) residence.

A neat looking butler answered the door. "Come in, Miss Aizawa will be with you shortly." Ichigo nodded and stepped inside as the butler walked away. Mint came up, her black hair in the usual high to buns on each side of her head. She surveyed Ichigo's shoes. "I would ask you to please not ruin the floors", she said in a snobby voice.

Ichigo turned bright red in fury. Mint was still as snobby as ever. "Fine!" Ichigo retorted, and thrust of her shoes and placed them near the door. "Happy now?" Mint ignored the question and said, "Follow me, we're just about to start." She led Ichigo to a magnificent room with a long wooden table (room where they ate in Episode 9). Ichigo, who felt a little embarrassed walking in just socks, quickly sat down at the table in-between Zakuro and Lettuce.

The table was already set with a beautiful tea set and some small sandwiches. Mint, an expert at these things, poured everybody's tea and passed around the sandwiches before sitting down by Pudding on the other side of the table. The table seemed so big with only five girls sitting at it.

The girls immediately began to chat and talk amongst themselves about various things. But Ichigo barely said more than a word and just stared at the ground, pausing to take small sips of tea or a bit of a sandwich every once in a while. She was suddenly aware everyone was staring at her. "Ichigo-san, are you alright?" asked Lettuce.

Pudding immediately stood up and got a beach ball out of nowhere, which she immediately jumped on and began rolling around the room. "Pudding will make Ichigo-oneesan feel better!" she exclaimed loudly, running into and breaking many of what looked like priceless vases and other items, while Mint shouted, "Wait, Pudding that's an antique!" Or "That was imported from China!"

Ichigo smiled weakly at the scene. "I guess I'm just kind of upset over Aoyama", she said. Pudding stopped rolling immediately and came back to the table as Lettuce asked, "Did Aoyama-san break up with Ichigo?" everyone was very quiet. "No, no, nothing like that!" Ichigo assured them. They always seemed to jump to this conclusion. "It just…he's left for England. To study abroad."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Well, he won't be gone forever, right?" Lettuce asked. "So don't worry I'm sure you'll see him again soon. He'll probably come to visit at Christmas or something!" everyone nodded. Ichigo smiled. "I guess you're right", she replied. "I shouldn't worry so much." Everyone looked relieved and were about to start another conversation, once Ichigo would actually take part in, when Ichigo's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said. She felt kind of bad, she had forgot to turn her cell phone off, and it didn't seem polite to talk during tea with her friends. "Ichigo?" said a voice that sounded vaguely remember. "Yes, it's me…" Ichigo answered. "Listen, it's Ryou. You and the other mews need to get over to Café Mew Mew right away." Ichigo was furious. "We don't hear from you in months and you just decide to call and demand we come over there, without even saying why!!!!! You can't just do this! Hello?" But Ryou had already hung up.

Everybody was looking at Ichigo, confused. "What was that about?" Mint asked. Ichigo, still angry replied, "That was Ryou. Looks like we're going back to Café Mew Mew."

**Authors Note:** When Aoyama goes to study abroad in England is something that happens in Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode. Also, For those who don't know, onee-san is a Japanese term that is used in the show and in fan fictions which in this case means like older sister.

I hope you liked it!

**Next chapter: Return to Café Mew Mew**

A mostly talking chapter, as Ryou explains what is basically the plot of the story. Won't give away too much, you need to read it to find out!


	2. Return to Cafe Mew Mew

Confusing Web of Love

**Authors Note**: In this chapter the main plot begins to be revealed. Also, we finally see some of the pairings! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not have any rights to the characters, plot lines, etc. from either Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode. I think 4Kids has some rights to Tokyo Mew Mew (the show I mean) and than of course Mia Ikumi was the writer of the actual manga. I read in a fanfiction that Reiko Yoshida has some rights to it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Return To Cafe Mew Mew

Everyone began speaking at once. "You talked to Shirogane-san?" Lettuce asked excited, who started blushing for some reason. "What?" Mint said in shock, almost dropping her teacup. Zakuro shook her head and muttered, "Well, about time he got in touch with us." Pudding jumped back on her ball and began rolling around, yelling "Shirogane-san!" at the top of her lungs.

Ichigo clamped her hands over her ears in disgust. Zakuro, noticing Ichigo's discomfort, raised her voice and said "Listen!" everybody froze. "It sounds like whatever Ryou needs is urgent. I think we better hurry over to the Café." Ichigo nodded to Zakuro in thanks.

In a few minutes they were off, following the familiar path that led to Café Mew Mew. Despite Ichigo's anger at Ryou, she had to admit she was happy to be going back. It would be nice to see Keiichiro again, she had missed his pastries. And unlike Ryou, Keiichiro was actually a gentleman.

Soon they reached the Café, as pink and girly as ever. The door was open, so Ichigo presumed they could just walk in. The place looked deserted, kind of dismal and quiet. All the chairs were up on tables like they did every day before closing, and a look in the locker room revealed their uniforms hanging in the spots they always did along the wall.

They returned to the main room, where Ichigo shouted, "Is anybody here?" The only answer was silence as Ichigo's words echoed off the walls. She clenched her fists. "If that Ryou tricked us…." Lettuce was blushing again. "I'm sure Shirogane-san wouldn't do something like that", she said quietly. Everyone stared at her. "Uh….ummm…" Lettuce was blushing even more red.

But before she had time to say anything more, the girls heard footsteps coming from the direction of the lab. "Of course….the lab…." Ichigo muttered. Sure enough, Ryou walked up first, his blonde hair looking as perfect as ever and his blue eyes sparkling under the light. Or at least Lettuce thought so. He was followed by Keiichiro, who's ponytail bounced slightly as he walked.

"Akasaka-san!" Pudding yelled, running up and hugging Keiichiro.

Keiichiro laughed. "Hi, Pudding!" Ryou just nodded at them all. "Glad to see you could make it," he said in a business like tone. "We would have called as soon as we discovered the danger, but we had to wait for you all to be in the same place again."

Ichigo nodded. "Wait! How did you know we were all in the same place?" she asked suspiciously. Ryou shrugged like it's nothing. "Tracking sensors." He said simply. "What?" Ichigo said outraged. "How'd you get tracking devices on all of us?" Ryou, in an aggravated voice replied, "Calm down. It's not that big of deal. You obviously didn't even know you swallowed them, so who cares?"

Ichigo looked down at her stomach with a look mixed with anger and disgust. "There's a tracking sensor in my-" "Stomach." Ryou interrupted. "Yeah. By any chance, do you remember those victory cupcakes Keiichiro baked?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, they were delicious! Why?" Ryou looked smug. "Well, we knew that you may be in danger, even after Deep Blue was defeated. So, we concocted a plan. Don't' worry, it won't hurt you or anything. We made it so it's edible and won't be digested for five or six years." Keiichiro just kept nodding the whole time, smiling brightly.

Ichigo turned bright red with fury. But before she could said anything, Zakuro interrupted. "So what is this danger you talked about? Why did you call us over here?" Ryou turned to Zakuro. "I was waiting for someone to ask. Here, follow me." Ryou and Keiichiro led the girls through the familiar door to the lab.

But the lab looked different than Ichigo remembered. For one thing, it was much brighter. The lab had always seemed kind of dark and eerie before, but now it was as bright as daylight.. There was also more computers, like the others but with different looking screens.

The one nearest to Ichigo showed a detailed map of Tokyo, with five dots on it, pink, green, blue, yellow, and purple. All the dots were inside some sort of square, labeled "Café Mew Mew." Keiichiro must have noticed Ichigo's confused face and came over to her. "This is how we've been monitoring you. See those dots? Those are you girls. The pink one is you, the green one is Lettuce, the blue one is Mint, the yellow one is Pudding, and the purple one is Zakuro. They match up to the colors of your outfits when you were in your mew form. Those squares are different buildings in Tokyo. We can see where you are at all times."

Pudding ran up to the map and started pointing at things. "Look, there's Ichigo-oneesama's house, and Pudding house (Pudding addresses herself in the third person sometimes for some reason)…" Meanwhile Ichigo was surveying the map more closely. "What do these colors mean?"

Even though the question was directed at Keiichiro, Ryou was the one who answered. "The green area stands for areas that are completely safe from harm." Ichigo noted that although most of Tokyo was still in green, there was also many patches of some sort of red color. "And the red areas?" she asked. "Finally, back to the problem at hand", Ryou said rudely. He cleared his throat.

"You don't know this, but Deep Blue showed up a little earlier then expected." Ichigo didn't understand. "What do you mean?" "Well, if you'd let me explain…." Ryou remarked. "The aliens had everything planned. There were going to be a huge Chimera Animal attack. Which there was", he added as sort of an afterthought. "But it was going to be different than it was."

"It took a long time, they had to make many Chimeras. These Chimera Animals also had special well, properties. By that I mean not only did they have two times the power of a normal Chimera animal, they could also clone themselves a few times or so." He paused for affect. "But their plan was ruined. It seemed Deep Blue was ready before they were. They had wanted to send out the Animals first, sort of wear you girls out somewhat before he arrived. But when he showed up early, they had to work with what they had. They sent out some normal Chimera Animals to distract you until the others one were ready. They had just dropped the special infusers to find animals on their own."

He paused again. "Only they didn't have time. They began to realize that Deep Blue had betrayed them, and well, you know the story from there." Ichigo was speechless for a moment. After a moment she said, "But what about the red spots on the map? What do they have to do with this?" Ryou nodded, as if he was expecting the question. "Well, the infusers found some host animals. The red spots are areas where the Chimera animals are currently inhabiting."

The mews were silent. "What do you expect us to do?" Ichigo said quietly. "We no longer have our mew powers, they went away after we defeated Deep Blue." Ryou raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. You have your powers when they're need, and your definitely going to need them now. These Chimera animals are very strong and at the rate they're growing it will take a long time to defeat them. Don't worry though, the clones can't make clones of themselves I think they may be a little weaker than the Chimera they originally came from, so the number may be manageable. The point, I'm pretty sure you should be able to transform."

"Yay! Pudding can be a monkey again!" Pudding exclaimed, jumping up and down excited. Mint looked shocked. "So our mew powers, they're really back?" Ryou nodded. "I would assume so. Only one way to find out for sure. Ichigo, would you do the honors?" Ichigo nodded and took a deep breath. "Mew Mew Strawberry …Metamorphosis!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she was mew Ichigo again! She felt the familiar odd feeling of cat ears coming out of her head, and saw the edge of her tail on the ground. It had worked! Ryou clapped his hand together. "Excellent. Now if you could all transform, we can get a move on! We need to meet Kish and the others, they should be arriving back on Earth within the hour."

**Authors Note: **I always try to end on some sort of cliffhanger, even if it's just a small one. It can sometimes make people want to read the next chapter. Sorry it wasn't that detailed, the main point was really just Ryou explaining everything.

**Next Chapter: ****Reunion**** with the Aliens **

Well, basically the name explains itself. The aliens are coming back to help with the massive Chimera Animal attack! Oh, and you'll also finally start to see a little of those pairings (hopefully).


	3. Reunion with the Aliens

Confusing Web of Love

**Authors Note:** Well now that the main plot has been revealed, the aliens are coming back to help. Some of the pairings will be noticeable in this chapter. Also, this may come as some of a surprise, but I decided to have some Kish and Ichigo. I just decided it would fit this chapter especially, and help me with something later. You'll see.

**Special Thanks to Cherryl and Rin (anonymous reviewer), who have reviewed both of my chapters so far.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode the Manga, or Tokyo Mew Mew, the show, or Mew Mew Power the dubbed version of Tokyo Mew Mew (the show). Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida I think have rights to the manga, along witth their publisher Tokyopop. 4kids has some rights to the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Return of the Aliens

"What? The Aliens are coming?" Ichigo said shocked. She was confused now, the events of the day running though her head and giving herself a large emotional headache. But something in the back of her brain seemed to say, "Cool! I can see Kish again!" but she pushed it away. She didn't have feeling for Kish! Ryou nodded in his annoying way. "Yeah", he said in his uncaring voice. "They know more about the Chimera animals than us, they did create them. Don't get so freaked out, they're coming to help us."

All the other mews quickly transformed. "Yay! I get to see Tar-Tar again!" Pudding said happily, jumping up and down again. "Let's get moving!" Everyone nodded, letting Ryou lead the way since they had absolutely no idea where they were going.

It was still hot outside, though a little less since it was after noon. But summer had a beauty of it's own. Everything felt bright, looked bright. The sky was cloudless, no rain in sight. Ichigo wondered vaguely why they were walking in mew form, people were staring and whispering things like "The mew girls, they're back?" to one another. Pudding, who was glad for the attention as usual, waved at everyone with a bright smile. Ichigo was sure that if everyone had let her she would have started doing some of her tricks.

Soon they left the throngs of people and arrived at the park near Ichigo's school that she had walked so many times. It was very special to her, she had transformed for the first time here when a Chimera animal had attacked Aoyama. Ichigo made a mental note to call Aoyama later to tell him about all of this.

Ryou led them through the trees to an area that was probably the middle of the park. It was hard to tell with the trees blocking some of the sides. "The aliens wanted to meet us here," he said. "They figure less people would notice with the trees and all." The mew girls nodded.

They didn't have to wait long. After just a few minutes, they could see the alien's spaceship as it began to land. Ichigo was surprised they didn't teleport like usual. Soon the spaceship was on the ground, they could see Pai at the controls. Ichigo found her heart was beating fast. She wondered what it was going to be like to see the aliens again, since they were on the same side now. They had been on the same side only at the very end before. Once again, something in the back of her brain seemed to tell her that the reason her heart was beating so fast was because she was seeing Kish again, but she pushed it away.

Pai was the first to exit the ship. He nodded at Ryou, than glanced around at the mews without saying a word. He seemed to look especially long at Zakuro who looked like she might actually be-blushing? Kish was the next exit. Now it was Ichigo's turn to blush. He too didn't say a word, just kind of stood there awkwardly. Finally, Taruto came out. There was silence for about two more seconds before Pudding broke the tension by yelling "Tar-Tar!" and running up to hug him. Taruto blushed.

This broke the silence, and everyone began to talk with one another, sort of like one of those family reunions. Pudding was chatting with Tart, who looked embarrassed, Mint was asking Keiichiro some more questions about the Chimera Animals, and Ryou was standing near Pai and Zakuro. Pai was showing Zakuro something with a fan, and she was actually smiling! "Is it just me or do Pai's fans look bigger to you?" Ichigo asked Lettuce, who smiled, shrugged, and than walked off to talk to Ryou. Ichigo smiled as she watched Pudding jump around wildly, showing Tart some new tricks of hers.

"Um, Ichigo?" said a voice. Ichigo quickly turned around to see Kish and started blushing. "Yeah?" she asked. "I…I just wanted to apologize. For everything. I tried to hurt you and people close to you, and-" Ichigo held up a hand to stop him. "It's alright, I get it," she said, smiling. She was surprised. She had expected Kish to make some annoying comment, and almost missed it. Kish was acting so well, mature. "I have something else to say", he said slowly. "We're going to be seeing a lot of each other, and I know you don't like me the way I like you. But we can be friends, right?" He held out his hand.

Ichigo nodded. "Of course Kish. We can be…friends." She shook his hand, and felt kind of sad. They stood there for a moment in silence as everyone else continued to talk. "So, where is Aoyama? I am surprised he is not here with you." Ichigo was rather surprised by the comment. When he said Aoyama's name it didn't sound like hatred. "Well…" Ichigo said slowly, "He doesn't have his Blue Knight powers in anymore, or at least I'm pretty sure, plus he's in England right now studying." Kish smiled a smile, but a very small one. "Oh that's two bad", he said, but had trouble hiding the happiness in his voice.

So Ichigo and Kish stood there and just, talked. It was something the two had never really done before. They had always been so busy fighting before. It turned out, Kish wasn't really that bad! They talked for awhile about "Earth" foods and other Earth things, and when Ichigo said something about how much she hated broccoli, Kish laughed. And it was a real laugh too, not evil like Ichigo was used to. Event though they were talking about something totally stupid it was actually kind of fun. They had just started talking about Strawberries when they were interrupted.

"Everybody! If I could get your attention!" It was Ryou's voice. Everyone was silent and looked over to him. He nodded. "Thank you. I've brought a map that shows us where the Chimera animals are, at least where they were according to the computer back at the lab a little while ago. We should really hurry, these are strong Chimera animals. There's actually one near here, the direction it was moving we may actually run right into-"

Suddenly Ichigo felt some sort of impact in the back of her head. She was falling, falling, ever so slowly-then black.

**Authors Note: **Well, I thought that ended on a decent cliffhanger. Read the next chapter to find out what happens yet! Oh and, something I forgot to mention is the whole main plot with the all the Chimera animals is something that kind of happens in Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode, though different. In Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the remaining Chimera animals are led by a group of people called the Saint Blue Crusaders (?) and I think Ichigo actually leaved for England. I also don't know if the the Chimera animals can clone themselves in Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. So there is differences. Sorry the chapter's short, I was in a bit of a hurry.

**Next Chapter: The Chimera in the Park**


	4. The Chimera in the Park

Confusing Web of Love

**Authors Note: **I wanted to have a more detailed solid plot, so I added a big plot twist this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the manga/show Tokyo Mew Mew or the dub Mew Mew Power. 4kids has some rights to Tokyo Mew Mew (since they were the ones who showed Mew Mew Power), and Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi are the makers of the manga, Tokyopop is the publisher.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Chimera in the Park

Ichigo woke up as Mint was yelling her attack. Immediately she could feel pain in her head, like a migraine but much worse. And it wasn't just her head. Her whole body was aching, and she didn't want to open her eyes. She could tell she was lying on grass, but she had remembered falling on pavement. Or had she? Ichigo wasn't sure. She sat there for a moment and hear Pudding yell out her attack. _I need to get up, _she thought to herself_. I need to get up and help my friends._

After a moment she had made up her mind. She opened her eyes to see the sky, that was still cloudless, above her. She glanced at the scene in front of her. Her vision was blurry, and she squinted hard. She saw Lettuce somewhere, but she was only a blur of green, and Ichigo couldn't tell what she was doing. There was Kish, who was more up in the air, doing something. Ugh! Why couldn't she see?

She could hear fine, it all sounded very loud as she heard the mews shout out their attacks, and everyone telling each other directions. Then she heard Masha, who she didn't even remember brining, saying "Collected!" _Good, they won. Maybe I can just close my eyes again, just for a little longer, _Ichigo thought. And with that she closed her eyes again and fell quickly to sleep.

"Ichigo-san! I Can you hear me? Ichigo!" Ichigo opened her eyes. She looked directly into a bright ceiling light, and shielded her eyes. She sat up and looked around. After a moment she could distinctly tell, it was a hospital room. She looked for the source of the voice. It was a girl with long purple hair. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked. Zakuro looked worried and laughed a fake, nervous laugh. "What do you mean who am I? I'm Zakuro."

Ichigo still felt confused. "Zakuro Fujiwara, the model? Why are you here?" Zakuro looked very concerned. "Come on Ichigo, stop joking. You know me, I'm a mew mew, just like you." Ichigo was getting a little annoyed now. "What are you talking about? It's cool that I get to meet a model, but I don't really know you! And what do you mean mew mew?"

Suddenly Ichigo noticed other people. A girl with long green hair in two braids, another smaller with blond hair, and one with black hair up high on her head in two buns. There was also a boy there with blond hair and blue eyes, and a young adult with brown hair. They were all looking at Ichigo, concerned. "Who are all of you?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head and laid back down. The group of people started a conversation. "Why can't Ichigo remember Pudding-san?" the girl with blonde hair asked. Zakuro, the only person that Ichigo at least knew their name now, said, "I think we should get the nurse."

She walked away and there was a weird silence for a few minutes before she returned with a nurse holding a clipboard. "Oh, Miss Mommiya-san, you're awake! Splendid! And how do you feel?" Ichigo sat up again, even though the pain returned in her head. Maybe this nurse could give her some answers. "Well, my head hurts some when I sit up", she said, "But what I'd like to know is who are all these people?" At this the girl with the green braids looked very upset.

Instead of answering Ichigo, the nurse turned to the oldest person in the room, which was the young adult with the brown hair. "It appears as what we feared most has happened", she said in a serious voice. "She has forgot at least a couple years worth of memories, if not more from the fall. We didn't tell you before because we didn't know for sure." Ichigo was very annoyed now. "What fall? What memories? What are you talking about?" she asked.

The nurse turned to Ichigo and smiled sympathetically. "You just recently had a bad fall, Mommiya-san, that's why you're in a hospital. You lost some of your memory, and will also need to stay in the hospital overnight so we can make sure you haven't broken anything." Ichigo was confused. "I don't understand", she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "How did I fall? And who are these people?" The nurse paused for a moment before saying, "Well according them you tripped somehow, and fell pretty bad in the park on a concrete sidewalk."

"Ok", Ichigo said slowly. "But that still doesn't answer my question of who they are." The nurse sighed sadly. "I'll let them talk to you now. I don't think we have anything to get back all your memories, the damage was pretty bad." She looked at the group of people. "Talk to her, describe events to her. Some, maybe even all of her main memories may come back if you help her. But there still may be some things she won't ever remember, not for real anyway." The group nodded, and the nurse left the room.

"How do we even begin to explain this to her?" the blond boy asked the group. Everyone was silent for a moment, and then the girl with the green braids started crying on the blonde boy's shoulder, who blushed slightly. _I wonder if they have crushes on each other_, Ichigo thought for a moment, before shaking if off quickly. She had more important things to worry about.

"Well", said Zakuro slowly. "We can start with our names. She knows mine, but she doesn't know all of yours." It was like when you were in kindergarten, and you all sat in a circle and shared your names. The girl with the green braids looked up from crying. "I….I'll start." She said, sniffing. She looked at Ichigo. "M…My name is Lettuce Midorikawa." Ichigo wondered if she was supposed to reply or something, but decided to just nod. Next the boy spoke. "My name is Ryou Shirogane." Ichigo nodded again. The girl with the black buns spoke next. "I'm Mint Aizawa." Another nod. The small girl with the blonde hair said, "My name is Pudding Fong." Finally, the young adult with the brown hair said his name was Keiichiro Akasaka, and Zakuro just said that Ichigo already knew what her name was.

There was another long pause, as it seemed no one knew what to say next. Ichigo just waited. The girl named Lettuce, who was still sniffling asked Zakuro, "Well, we told her…our…names. So...what…do we do next?

**Authors Note**: Didn't really end on a cliffhanger…Anyway, so there was the huge plot twist. There's a lot of amnesia anime stories/anime episodes out there, I just really wanted to make one for some reason.

Oh, and an answer to pshhnerdmuch's question (I've blocked personal messaging so I'll answer review questions here):

Well, I don't really have that much of an opinion on the ending. I like how they were still mew mews in the end, that hints that there may be a super tiny small chance they'll make more episodes or something, and even it not is was still a cool way to end. And I think that ultimately she should've ended up with Aoyama in the end if that's what she wanted, so it's really her choice. Anyway, I guess I'm saying that all in all, I'm ok with the way ended Tokyo Mew Mew, I don't dislike it at least.

**Next Chapter: The Quest for Ichigo's memories**


	5. Ichigo's lost memories

Confusing Web of Love

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in so long!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own/have any rights to Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the manga, or to Tokyo Mew Mew and it's dub, Mew Mew Power. The manga was made by Mai Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida, and was published by Tokyopop. Mew Mew Power was shown on 4kids.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Quest for Ichigo's memories

Instead of answering, Zakuro looked down at the floor and paused. When she looked up again he face showed fake calmness and in the most level voice she said "The aliens will want to know." She stared at the wall. Ryou nodded and said in the same level voice, "Naturally." There was another pause. "Would you, Zakuro, like to be the one to tell them?" Zakuro nodded.

The others did not notice this, but you can learn something if you read between the lines of what they were saying. Zakuro was saying that she wanted some time to think, and was volunteering to be the one to tell the aliens the news. Ryou said he understood, and that he accepted her offer. And with that Zakuro left.

Meanwhile, the aliens were floating somewhere above the hospital. Kish was pacing nervously, which looked rather weird in the air, and was muttering, "She's going to be ok, she going to be ok", as the other aliens just floated and watched. Kish suddenly turned to Pie. "I'm going down there!" he exclaimed. Pie just kept floating calmly. "Don't be stupid", he said, crossing his arms. "You heard what Ryou said. Humans aren't exactly accustomed to aliens just walking around. I'm sure one of the mew girls will come out with news soon enough.

At that moment, Zakuro exited the hospital and looked around for the aliens. Pie's normally unchangeable expression seemed to give away his happiness at seeing the tall mew mew, and he flew down with the others to greet her. Kish spoke first. "So is she ok?" Zakuro paused. When she finally spoke, she spoke slowly. "Well….she's received some brain damage…." Kish winced. "And she's lost about a year or so of memories. She doesn't remember…any of us, which means she won't remember you guys either." She let the words sink in.

"I…I…Ichigo won't remember me?" for a moment Kish looked like the news had hit him hard, but then suddenly he slightly smiled. "Wait, she doesn't remember me! I can start over…" he said mostly to himself. Zakuro was relived the news was finally out. Suddenly Kish broke out of his thoughts. "When can I see her?" he asked. "Well, she has to stay in the hospital overnight….so I guess sometime tomorrow." Kish nodded. "Fine." With that he and the other aliens disappeared.

Inside, Keiichiro, Ryou, Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding all stood silently. Ichigo raised her eyebrows expectantly. "So….is anyone going to explain anything to me?" The others looked at each other. "One minute…" Lettuce said smiling. She and the others formed a circle. They all spoke quietly, but Ichigo could still tell hear what they were saying.

"So what do we do?" Lettuce asked, in a worried tone, the smile vanishing off her face immediately. Ryou sighed. "I don't know, should we just tell her event by event what's been happening? I mean, at least the main ones?" Everybody nodded. "Maybe someone should tell Ichigo-oneesan's boyfriend!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Wait, I have a boyfriend?" Ichigo said, looking excited. Everyone turned to Ichigo. Pudding ran over to Ichigo's bed. "Yes! Ichigo-oneesan and Aoyama-oneesan are deeply in love!" Ichigo blushed, and for the first time since she woke up, she smiled. "That name…it sounds familiar… At that moment the nurse came back in the room. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over", she said. "Feel free to come back tomorrow though." She left.

"We'll be back tomorrow", Mint said as they started to leave. "Wait, what are you telling my parents?" Ichigo asked. Ryou turned to her. "The hospital contacted them. I'm guessing they'll be by as soon as they can." Ichigo nodded, and they left.

The next morning….

Ichigo woke up from a deep sleep to the voice of the nurse. "Mommiya-san!" she said kindly. Ichigo thrust her eyes open. "W…what?" she said tiredly. "Your parents are here to see you, Miss Mommiya-san." She left, and Ichigo's mother and father came in. "Ichigo!" exclaimed Ichigo's father, who could be kind of crazy sometimes. In a very fast tone he said, "We were so worried! I mean at first I thought it had something to do with that Aoyama-san guy", with this he narrowed his eyes, "But then Sakura over here told me he was in England. Anyway, are you alright?" he ran over and started inspecting Ichigo's face closely, as Ichigo's mother stood back and smiled.

"Yes, dad, I'm fine!" Ichigo assured her dad, smiling. Ichigo's mom walked up. "I'm glad Ichigo, we were really worried. What happened anyway?" Ichigo, who had no idea, looked blankly at the wall. "I…I don't really remember." She said slowly. "Oh yeah, you lost some of your memory. Oh well, it will be alright. I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon." She smiled. "Well, you're friends will be here soon, so we'll go ahead and go. But please be home by dinner, ok?" Ichigo nodded, and with a last suspicious book with Ichigo's father, they left.

Ichigo looked around the room a little more. It looked different in the light of sun high. Light shone through the blinds unto an empty bed in the corner of the room with the same plain white sheets as were on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo herself was in some sort of hospital gown, her clothes were hanging on a chair in the corner. No one else was in the room, and there was only one other bed in the room besides the one by the window. The door, which had been left open, had a sign on it which read "Overnight patients room B."

Ichigo noticed a tray with food on it, which was placed on a table by her bed. Her stomach suddenly ached with hunger, and she barely had time to finish before the mews, Keiichiro and Ryou all walked into the room. Ichigo placed down the tray and looked up. Everyone exchanged a knowing look.

"We…have a few people you should meet." Mint said slowly, sitting on another chair, near the window. "You won't remember them…at least not yet…" her words trailed off into silence. Ichigo was confused. "More people?" she asked, annoyed. "I'm already so confused! I still don't know how I met you guys! Or how I got injured in the first place!"

Ryou ignored Ichigo's comment. "Come on, the aliens are just outside. They've been waiting for a while now." Ichigo narrowed her eyes. "Wait….aliens?"

**Author's Note**: I know, it's short and not that good of quality, but at least I updated. I know there's not much action right now, but I wanted to focus a few chapters just on Ichigo getting some of her memories back before we start up some of the action again.

**Next Chapter: Kish's Clean Slate: A New Beginning**


	6. Kish's clean slate: A New Beggning

Confusing Web of Love

**Authors Note**: Ichigo may be acting a little different for awhile, not as hyper and sensitive as usual.

**Disclaimer:** I do own/have any rights to Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the manga, which was made by Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida and published by TokyoPop. I also do not own/have any rights to Tokyo Mew Mew the show, or Mew Mew Power, the show's dub. 4kids has right to Mew Mew Power.

* * *

Chapter 6: Kish's Clean Slate: A New Beginning

Ichigo stood up and glared at Ryou, her face red with anger. "Now, you listen here, Shirogane-whatever-san! I wake up in a hospital room, with 6 people I have never met before watching me and telling me I'm a mew or something! And now I'm supposed to go meet aliens or something?" She paused, out of breath and breathing heavily. Ryou, looking smug replied, "Yeah. Now come on, we don't have all time. Go get changed and let's go."

Ichigo, still angry, grabbed her school uniform, went to the bathroom, and slammed the door. There was an awkward silence before Lettuce quietly said, "I think she's angry." After a few minutes, Ichigo slammed the bathroom door open. "Well?" she asked loudly when no one said anything. "Are we going?" Everyone nodded, and Ryou led the way out the room and to the checkout desk, where Ichigo was told to come in for a checkup in a few weeks.

Outside, Ichigo couldn't stop marveling at how beautiful everything looked. She of course didn't remember it, but Mew Aqua had made the area much nicer than before, with flowers and trees everywhere. Ryou led the way to the park. "Hey! I remember this place!" Ichigo exclaimed proudly, glad she actually remembered something. Zakuro nodded. "I imagine you visited here more than a few years ago." Ichigo looked around and squinted. "It's looks….different though. Everything outside does. Somehow, prettier…."

"That would be the affects of Mew Aqua." Ryou said. Seeing Ichigo's confused face, he added, "I'll explain later." They soon reached the same spot where Ichigo had been hit by the Chimera. When Ichigo saw the aliens, she jumped in fright. "They're floating!" she exclaimed. This caused her cat ears to come out. "Huh? What's this?" she said confused, moving her ears back and forth.

"Ahhhh! Cat ears!" Ichigo began freaking out, running in a circle. "Wow, she really has lost her memory", said Kish. At this Ichigo stopped running and turned to look at the aliens. _And I thought MY ears were weird, _she thought, after staring at Kish's beg ears for a moment. Her cat ears disappeared. "So, who are you?" she asked boldly. She wanted to know all she could about the past that she had forgotten.

Kish looked half sad, half happy, as he said, "My name's Kish." Tart stuck his tongue out. "I'm Tart, you old hag!" Ichigo turned red again. "Hey! Why'd you call me that! I don't know why, but that makes me really angry!" At this time Pai sighed and flew down in front of Ichigo. "Calm down, mew. I'm Pai."

There was more silence. Ichigo, who was now over her anger at Tart, suddenly felt a bell hanging off a ribbon around her neck. "Why do I have a bell around my neck?" she asked no one in particular." Pudding looked excited again, and ran up to her. "Ichigo-oneesan got her bell from Aoyama-kun! She wears it every day!" Kish looked worried all of a sudden. "Uh…yeah. But why do we need to worry about that? Let's talk about something else!"

Pai, still looking like he really couldn't care less about the whole situation, said calmly, "We really don't have time for this. The Chimera Animals aren't going to just going to sit around and wait for Ichigo to get her memories back." Ichigo was so mad again. This was all so confusing! "What is a Chinera Animal?" Ryou spoke up. "It's Chimera animal. They're infusers that these aliens let go into animals, which mutate."

Ichigo turned to the aliens. "Wait? They're evil! Then why are we just sitting here?" Keiichiro shook his head. "They used to be, but now they're helping us." Ryou typed something into a laptop, where a virtual map of Tokyo came up on the screen. He zoomed in on a red area. "Let's see, there's a Chimera animal nearby here, maybe 2 minutes away. Let's go!" he turned to Ichigo. "Don't worry about fighting. You figured out pretty easily the first time, I'm sure you can figure it out again." Ichigo narrowed her eyes and ran after Ryou and the others.

Meanwhile, at Ichigo's house…

_Ring! Ring! _"Hello, Mommiya residence", said Ichigo's mother, answering the phone. "Yes, this is Aoyama, is Ichigo-san there?" Ichigo's mother smiled. "Aoyoma! Oh, sorry Ichigo is getting out of the hospital today, she's not home yet." On the other side of the line, in England, Aoyama gasped. "What? Ichigo is the hospital?" Ichgio's mother, still smiling, replied, "Yes, she's had a head injury and had a loss of some of her memory. But the doctors said she may be able to get most of it back!"

"I'm sorry, I need to go", Aoyama said suddenly. "Ok then!" Ichigo's mother said before hanging up. She smiled again over her cooking. "Strange boy. Sure doesn't talk much."

Back to the mews, aliens, Ryou, and Keiichiro….

The group soon arrived at an area where some sort of giant lizard was hitting the ground with its massive tail. "A Chimera lizard!" Mint yelled out. Ichigo screamed. "Ahhhh!" Ryou yelled loudly, "Ichigo! Aren't you forgetting something?" When Ichigo still looked confused, he sighed and yelled, "Your power pendent?" Ichigo felt in her pocket, and found a small gold pendant with a familiar sign on it. "Well, go ahead, transform!" Ryou exclaimed.

Ichigo thought hard for a moment, and then confidently yelled out, "Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" She felt the cat ears come out again, along with a tail. He hair also turned pink, and she found herself in an outfit different than she was wearing before. As she stared at her tail, the other girls shouted out similar things, only with their names in the place of where Ichigo had said hers.

She looked around. Pudding was in a yellow outfit, with some sort of monkey ears and tail. Mint was in all blue, with wings coming out of her back, and Lettuce was in all green, with some strange thins coming out of her head. Finally, Zakuro was wearing purple, with wolf ears.

Suddenly, Ichigo remembered something. "For the good of the earth, we'll make you pay, nya!" She put her hand over her mouth. "Did I just meow?" she asked no one in particular. Suddenly she heard Pudding yell something, and the lizard thing was surrounded in-jelly? Then Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro all shouted something, and then the lizard disappeared, leaving a weird glowing thing that resembled a jelly fish. A weird robot came out of somewhere, and yelled, "Collected!", swallowing the jellyfish-looking thing.

Pai nodded. "Well, it looks like you didn't need our help on that one. But don't get too confident, that was an easy one. Probably just a clone." Everyone nodded but Ichigo, who still didn't know what was going on. All the other mews returned to normal, and Ichigo soon joined them after thinking long and hard about going to back to normal.

Ryou took out the laptop again and studied the virtual map. "Ok, let's move. It would be good if we could defeat a couple more and then head home. The group began to move again, and Kish flew up next to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at him. "Hi…Kish, isn't it?" Kish grinned. "Yeah, kitty cat, what's up?" he looked angry with himself. "Ignore what I just said," he said calmly. "Force of habit." Ichigo, who had no idea what any of what that meant, just nodded and raised her eyebrows.

They kept moving for awhile and then Ichigo asked, "So Kish, why did you use to be evil?" Kish paused and looked down. "Well, I guess because we thought you guys were destroying this planet where we used to live." Ichigo took in the information. "You used to live here?" she asked. Kish nodded. "A long time ago, yeah." He didn't really know what to say. It felt weird, just talking to Ichigo without her shouting "Jerk!", "Pervert!" or hitting his Chimeras with a Strawberry check.

And now they reached the point where a large Chimera bird was cawing at the top of it's lungs. People were running and screaming as they held their hands over their ears. The bird started to swerve right towards Pudding, who quickly transformed. "Pudding is ready to fight!" she said with a smile. "Let's fight!"

Authors Note: Not really a cliffhanger this time…

**Next chapter: Ichigo's mad dash toward home**


	7. Ichigo's Mad Dash Towards Home

Confusing Web of Love

**Authors Note**: Ok this time ended on a cliffhanger. Read to find out.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own/have any rights to Tokyo Mew Mew the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew the show or Mew Mew Power the show. Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida are the makers of the manga, and 4kids has rights to Mew Mew Power. Tokyo Mew Mew is directed by Noriyuki Abe, and the studio is Studio Pierrot.

* * *

Chapter 7: Ichigo's Mad Dash Towards Home

That Chimera was soon defeated, as Ichigo stood there, dazed. She felt kind of bad, like she should have helped the mews fight instead of standing there doing nothing. She voiced these thoughts. "Do….do I really need to be here?" she said quietly. "I'm not helping, you guys really are better on without me." She started to walk away. Her emotions were starting to explode, and she felt a little like crying. She was just so confused! Lettuce returned to normal and walked over to Ichigo. "Ichigo-san, please don't leave! I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon!"

The other mews nodded. The aliens didn't look like they cared too much, or at least didn't say anything, except for Kish who looked worried.. Ryou just kind of stood there. Keiichiro was concentrating hard on the laptop screen, and didn't hear. Ichigo looked at Lettuce, smiling hopefully. "You really think so? I don't want to bother you guys." The other mews de-transformed and nodded. "Ichigo-oneesan used to be the greatest fighter!" Pudding exclaimed with a determined look. "She can't give up!"

Ichigo sighed. "I guess….this is just all so confusing, you know?" Zakuro nodded. "I think the best thing for you right now would be to go home and rest. Ryou, do you agree?" Ryou nodded, though his tone of voice clearly showed he was annoyed. "Yeah, whatever. Just make to show up on time for work tomorrow, eight 'o clock." Ichigo was confused. "Work?" Ryou nodded. "You girls all work at Café Mew Mew, also our secret headquarters." Ichigo was angry now. For some reason, the mention of Café Mew Mew was making her angry.

"Fine!" she shouted, even though she had no idea how to get there. Whatever!" The last one to go back to normal, she de-transformed and stalked away towards home, bright red with anger. "And if I can't find it, it's your fault!" she shouted back at Ryou, though at this point the group had already walked off in search of another Chimera animal.

She looked up at the sky. _Wow, _she thought, distracted from her rage for a moment_. What a beautiful sunset. Wait, sunset? I need to get home! _She ran in the direction of her house, when a steady rain started to fall. "Oh, just great!" she said to the air. She tried to pick up the pace but found it hard to see, a fog had accompanied the rain and she could barely see a few feet in front of her.

Soon she had no idea where she was, and was starting to panic. She couldn't see any other people, only speedy cars with windshields going back and forth to shake off the rain. Ichigo reached into her pocket and got out her cell phone, but the second it was exposed to the rain the screen was practically soaked, and the fog was so bad she could barely see the numbers anyway.

She put it away, and could feel her eyes starting to water. She was starting to get really cold, and she had no idea how much time had passed. She wanted to be home. "Need help?" Ichigo squinted. "Ryou?" she said shocked. "Come on, I don't have all day", he muttered. Ichigo nodded. "Well, I guess I can use some help." Ryou started walking.

_How does he know how to get to my house? And more importantly, why is helping me? _Ichigo thought. The two walked in silence, not that you could hear well in the rain anyway. Ryou quickly led them house by house until everything started to look more familiar. Ichigo, though still freezing in the drenching rain with no jacket, felt a little better and even smiled when they were within sight of her house.

Ryou stopped at her house and crossed his arms. He wasn't wearing a jacket either, and the rain had plastered his blonde hair to his head, but he was obviously trying to act like he didn't care. "Well, here we are." He retorted in his same rude tone. Ichigo, not caring for once, exclaimed, "Thank you!" Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Just be on time for work tomorrow, ok?" with that he stalked away.

Ichigo stood for a moment in the rain, watching him walk away. She should be mad at how rude he was being, but somehow she couldn't help but smile. Maybe he wasn't completely a jerk after all. She opened the door and walked in, immediately dripping water on the carpet. "Mom? Dad?" she called.

Immediately Ichigo's mother ran from the kitchen and hugged her daughter. "Ichigo! We were so worried! Where were you? What happened to your clothes?" she ran away to get a towel. Ichigo's dad came up and examined Ichigo like he had at the hospital. "Are you alright? Does your head hurt? Do you want to get back to the hospital?" he asked. Ichigo shook her head. "No dad, I just want to change into some dry clothes." she smiled.

At this moment Ichigo's mother came back with a towel and wrapped it around Ichigo, and sent her upstairs. She told her to go upstairs and change, and to lie down. She said she'd bring Ichigo up some dinner. Ichigo nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted. She forced her feet on the stairs and changed quickly until some pajamas before collapsing into bed and falling right to sleep.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo thrust her eyes open. Her mother held a tray with some food on it. "I'm sorry to wake you, but you really should eat something." Ichigo nodded and took the tray eagerly. Come to think of it, she was kind of hungry. As she started to eat, her mom continued. "Also, if you feel better please come downstairs. You have a visitor." With that she left.

Confused, Ichigo ate quickly and got out of bed. She did feel better but decided to better change if there was company. She didn't want anyone to see her in her pajamas! She walked over to her closet and looked around a little and chose an outfit, than brushed her hair quickly before heading down the stairs.

"Mom? Sorry it took so long I-" she stopped on the middle of the stairs. In the living room a boy with black hair was standing with a worried look. "Ichigo-san?" he asked. Ichigo squinted at him for a while, but still had no idea who he was. "W…Who are you?" she asked back. The boy looked even more worried and said, "I'm…I'm Aoyama."

**Authors Note**: Ok, there was the cliffhanger.

Next chapter: **The Shocking Return**


	8. The Shocking Return

Confusing Web of Love

**Authors Note**: There's some more Lettuce and Ryou and this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own/have any rights to Tokyo Mew Mew the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew the show or Mew Mew Power the show. Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida are the makers of the manga. Tokyo Mew Mew is directed by Noriyuki Abe, and the studio is Studio Pierrot. 4Kids has rights to Mew Mew Power.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Shocking Return

"Aoyoma?" Ichigo asked quietly. She knew she this name, somehow inside she felt she should be excited. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know who you are." When the boy looked upset at this she added, "If it helps, I recently was in an accident and lost some of my memory." More to herself she added, "I seem to be meeting a lot of people I don't remember." She looked at the boy again.

"That's why I came back from England Ichigo! I was worried about you!" Ichigo thought, _Well, he's a nice guy. Sure wish I could remember him._ "I can't stay forever, so please, remember me!" He looked at her neck. "Y…You're still wearing that bell I gave you." Ichigo looked down at it. "Oh, this? You gave this to me? I didn't know where it came from, I only had this feeling that I should wear it." She played with the bell for a moment, causing an awkward silence.

"Ichigo! Please!" said Aoyama. Ichigo looked up at him again. "Please, Ichigo-san", he continued. "Try to remember!" He paused for a moment, thinking. "Remember that night, on Christmas Eve? I admitted to you that I had known you were a mew! No one else knew your secret, and I was going to help. Don't you remember that?" Ichigo closed her eyes for a minute, as if searching her brain for facts long lost.

"Christmas…" "Christmas…" she murmured. Suddenly, a memory hit her. She was one the ground, begging to be off on Christmas Eve. Everyone was agreeing….the memory became fuzzy. Then, she was in a store, searching for a gift…for someone, Zakuro was there, she was saying, saying something. Everything went fuzzy again. Finally Ichigo was fighting Pie, Kish, and Tart in front of some kind of huge Christmas tree.

She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I just don't remember." She said with regret in her voice. She told Aoyama what she did remember. "You got off work to go on a date with me!" For some reason, Ichigo blushed. "I don't know who were getting a gift for or anything, but that fight happened around the time our date did." Ichigo blushed again.

Aoyoma walked a step closer to her. "Good! You're remembering! If I just describe a few more events to you, maybe-" Ichigo walked a step back. "I'm sorry, but I need more time. I've learned a lot in the past few days…." She closed her eyes. "That was the first real memory I almost remembered." She touched her forehead with her hand. "I…I have somewhat of a headache."

Aoyoma looked sad again. "When can I visit you next?" he asked. Ichigo thought for a moment. "Well, I have work tomorrow. I'm sure you must remember work, I sure don't. Anyway, you could come by when it's over I guess." Aoyoma nodded and left. Ichigo stood there for a moment, thinking, when Ichigo's mother came back. "Nice boy, isn't he? You were really quite fond of him." She smiled. "Now you need to get to bed! You have work tomorrow, don't you?" Ichigo nodded and headed up the stairs.

Ring! Ring! Ichigo's alarm clock blared through the silence. Ichigo opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, groaning. After a while she glanced at the clock which read, 7:45. "Nya! I'm going to be late!" She burst out of bed and then paused for a minute. "I just said nya again, how strange. Oh I don't have time for this!" she exclaimed. She ran to the closet, brushing her hair at the same time and thrusting open the closet door.

She ran inside, blindly grabbed a random outfit and threw it on. Then she grabbed her cell phone from where she had left it out on the desk, put it in her pocket and ran down the stairs. "Bye mom, bye dad!" she yelled at her parents as she left, who were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Outside, she slowed down a little and thought hard about the previous night. That boy, had she really dated him? Ichigo blushed again. She had never had a boyfriend before, and she thought that she would have at least remembered something like that. And he was coming over again today! She skipped a little. Somehow the idea that he was coming back made her happy.

She had no idea how, but somehow her feet seemed to lead her to the Café. When she walked in, the other mews had already changed and were waiting for opening time. "Ichigo-oneesan!" Pudding said excited, running up to hug her. Lettuce smiled. "She…was worried you wouldn't be able to find your way here."

"Am I that late?" she asked, and then took out her cell phone, which read, 8:15. "Nya, I am late! It must have taken longer to walk here then I thought." She clamped her hand over her mouth. "Again?" she asked. The mews all looked at her confused. "I just meowed again!" They all nodded. "Ichigo-san, you do have the genes of an Irimote Wild Cat inside you." Lettuce said.

Ichigo looked at the others. "Well then do you guys make animal noises and have ears and a tail pop out sometimes?" They shook their heads. "For some reason, it seems to only affect you." Zakuro said. Ryou came out from the basement and nodded at the girls. "We're about to open." He raised his eyebrows at Ichigo. "Haven't you changed yet?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed and went to the locker room, where she found a work uniform hanging. She changed and came back out to find that the Café had already been opened. The scene that greeted her was interesting. Lettuce had just fallen on a heap on the ground, a small circle of broken plates surrounded her. Pudding was rolling around on some kind of giant beach ball, some guests of the Café were clapping. Zakuro was acting super cold to the point of almost rudeness to some customers nearby, and Mint was doing any work at all, just sitting at a table and drinking tea.

If Ichigo had her memory, she would have remembered how just a little while ago she was missing all of this. Now she was just annoyed. "Mint!" she exclaimed. "Yes?" said Mint calmly, taking a sop of tea. "Aren't you going to do any work?" Ichigo asked angrily. Mint remained her calm composure, she replied, "I must drink my morning tea, it's a tradition." She took a sip again. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Ichigo angrily stalked off and went to take the order of a nearby table. Soon she was out of breath from all the customers, it was a Saturday and the Café was packed. She soon gave up on Mint doing any work, Lettuce was still cleaning up all the broken plates, and Pudding was still performing. It seemed like her and Zakuro were the only ones doing any work, but Zakuro was being so cold it seemed like the customers were scared of her.

Meanwhile, Ryou watched the whole scene. He walked over to Lettuce, who started blushing fiercely. "I'm sorry, Shirogane-san!" she exclaimed, looking upset. "I can clean it up!" Ryou simply said, "I didn't come over here to yell at you." Lettuce stopped for a moment. "I came over here", he continued, "to ask you if you'd go on a date…with me."

**Authors Note**: Did you recognize the Christmas memories Ichigo had? They were from Tokyo Mew Mew episodes 37 and 38.

Next Chapter: **Lettuce's First Date**


	9. Lettuce's First Date

Confusing Web of Love

**Authors Note**: I may not update this story for awhile, I'm currently working on a Sailor Moon fan fiction called "Sailor Mercury: Kidnapped!" (name may change). But I will update this story still. Also, the ending is near. You'll see everything start to draw to a close in the next few chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own/have any rights to Tokyo Mew Mew the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew the show or Mew Mew Power the show. Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida are the makers of the manga. Tokyo Mew Mew is directed by Noriyuki Abe, and the studio is Studio Pierrot. 4Kids has rights to Mew Mew Power.

* * *

Chapter 9: Lettuce's First Date

Lettuce was nervous. She had agreed to go out with Ryou, but the mere thought scared her. She had never been on a date before, and before Ryou she had only had a crush on maybe one other guy. Her stomach was in a knot. She thought about asking Ichigo for advice, but then she remembered Ichigo still didn't have practically any of her memory left, and probably didn't remember her dates with Aoyama.

Lettuce did remember how excited Ichigo got before a date, so she figured they must be fun. She just wished she knew what to say, and how to act. But she didn't worry to much on it, she decided she was just going to go and have fun.

Time seemed to fly by and before Lettuce knew it, it was time for the date. Her heart was pounding as she stood by the door in high heels that she had borrowed them from Mint, she used them at fancy parties.

Ichigo had come over to do her hair, it felt weird all piled up on top of her head in some fancy way, and she had also borrowed a dress from Ichigo that she was sure she must look horrible it. Pink was Ichigo's color, it matched her red hair perfectly, not Lettuce's, but Ichigo said it looked "Cool".

Before she had time to think anymore, there was a knock on the door. Lettuce walked slowly because of her shoes, feeling kind of awkward as she turned the knob. Ryou stood there in awe. Lettuce looked a lot different then he had expected. "Is it to much?" Lettuce asked worriedly. Ryou shook his head. "No, not at all!" he assured her, and after Lettuce shouted goodbye to her parents, they were off.

It was a short walk to the restaurant, but the whole time Lettuce concentrated on trying not to trip. She had been here before, she was glad since now she knew what to order already, and didn't have to worry about liking the food or not. The two went inside, and had gone only a few steps when Lettuce fell, almost on cue when she reached the stairs.

Ryou looked down worried and helped her up. "You ok?" he asked. Blushing from embarrassment, Lettuce nodded. She made a mental note not to wear high-heeled shoes in front of Ryou again.

A waitress came up to them and led them to a table, a nice one by the window. Lettuce, glad to be sitting down, scanned the menu and quickly made her choice. Just as the waitress came over to get their order, someone screamed!

She stood up with a start and looked in the direction by the door, where a Chimera animal stood rampaging tables and chairs. "Lettuce, be careful!" Ryou yelled as she ran towards it. Lettuce smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." she assured him.

"Mew Mew Lettuce….Metamorphosis!" she shouted, changing into mew form. Feeling rather courageous, she ran right up to the Chimera and yelled her attack. It was a strong Chimera though, and at first her attack didn't affect it very much.

Lettuce yelled it again, and this time the Chimera animal disappeared. Out of nowhere, Masha came up and collected the alien, surprising Lettuce.

Following Masha came Ichigo, and the rest of the mews, all looking rather pleased. "We thought you might need back up when we heard about the Chimera, but it looks like you had it covered. Great job!" Ichigo said.

Lettuce smiled. "Thanks, I just try my best." Ichigo smiled a sly smile. "Oh, I know what you mean," she said, gesturing towards Ryou. "You get back to your date, and if any more trouble comes up, we'll handle it, ok?" Lettuce nodded.

With that the mews left, and in all the commotion Lettuce hid behind an overturned table and returned to normal. No one had figured out her secret identity yet, and she didn't wan to blow it now.

Smiling, she went back to Ryou. "Wow Lettuce, I never knew you could fight so well!" Lettuce blushed. Repeating what she had said to Ichigo, she said, "Thanks, I try my best."

The rest of the night rushed on by, amazingly Lettuce didn't run out of things to say, and she even started to feel at ease, like Ryou was one of her friends, and they were just talking or something.

But soon it was over, and Ryou was taking Lettuce home. Lettuce was back to being nervous now, wasn't something important supposed to happen when a boy dropped you off at your house? But her worried amounted to nothing, Ryou looked nervous too, and when they reached her door, he endedd up jogging away, waving goodbye.

Lettuce was ok with that though. She headed inside, and kicked off the high heels, the biggest smile on her face. She ran upstairs to her room and went to lay down on her bed. She knew she messed up her hair, but at that moment she didn't care to much. The night was over! She was both relieved, and a little sad.

Suddenly the phone rang. Jumping up, she ran to grab it, feeling kind of silly running around barefoot. "Hello?" she said. "Lettuce, this is Ichigo. I'm glad I reached you, I was worried you might still be out." Suddenly Ichigo faded out for a moment, and Lettuce heard her yell "Zakuro, watch out!" Lettuce was worried. "Ichigo, are you still there?" she asked.

Suddenly Ichigo faded back in. "Sorry about that. We're having some trouble, there's about three or more Chimeras attacking us at once, and more keep showing up when we defeat them! Please, hurry, we need all the help we can get. We're down by Café Mew Mew!"

Lettuce nodded, though Ichigo couldn't see. "Ok, I'll be right there." And with that she got some new shoes on, and even though she was still in the nice dress, she ran out the door, with a quick goodbye to her parents.

She claimed she was heading over to Café Mew Mew to do something, which was true. Before they even had time to reply, she was out the door.

**Authors Note**: I made the paragraph shorter because it makes the story span out more, and also someone said somewhere it makes it easier to read.

**Next Chapter**:** The Huge Battle, amazing courage!** (may change)


	10. Huge Battle, Amazing Courage!

Confusing Web of Love

**Authors Note**: It's almost time for the end! It may end in the next chapter, or the one after that, I'm not sure. But in the last chapter look forward to some extras that give a little extra facts about the original ideas for the story. Also, I'm going to have a sort of vote (through reviews) about what you would like me to do in my next Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own/have any rights to Tokyo Mew Mew the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew the show or Mew Mew Power the show. Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida are the makers of the manga. Tokyo Mew Mew is directed by Noriyuki Abe, and the studio is Studio Pierrot. 4Kids has rights to Mew Mew Power.

* * *

Chapter 10: Huge Battle, amazing courage!

Lettuce ran through the darkness, the only light that of the streetlamps. The dress she wearing was getting splattered with mud, but she didn't care, right now her highest priority was helping the mews. They had always been there for her, they were her loyal friends, and now she was going to be there for them.

Finally! She could see the faint outline of the very familiar Café Mew Mew. Stopping to scan the situation she saw things weren't going well, Ichigo hadn't been kidding about the amount of Chimeras.

Pudding, dodging an attack, noticed Lettuce. "Lettuce!" she yelled, before jumpig out of the way of another attack and disappearing from view. Ichigo bounded over, trying not to get in anyone's way. "Lettuce, I'm glad you here. Ready to help?" Lettuce nodded, smiling. Ichigo could be such a great leader when she needed to be.

After transforming, she immediately got in to the fight. After only a few seconds, she was knocked against the wall of Café Mew Mew by a fierce tiger chimera with huge claws. Lettuce struggled for a moment, but nothing seemed to work. She couldn't possibly attack from the position she was in, her arms and legs were both trapped.

"Ribbon…Mint Echo!" The Chimera disappeared, and Lettuce fell to the ground. "Mew Lettuce! Are you alright?" Mint asked, flying over to her. Lettuce nodded. "Thanks Mew Mint, that was a close one." She said, taking a deep breath. Mint smiled. "No big,"

Meanwhile, Zakuro and Ichigo had teamed up to fight off a rather strange looking Chimera turtle with large spikes on its back. Things weren't going well. It was a particularly tough one to beat, and even thought both Zakuro and Ichigo had shot an attack at it, it still remained un-bruised.

On the other hand, Zakuro had a slight scratch on her face, and Ichigo knee was sore. "I wish Kish and the others would hurry up and get here!" she exclaimed as she jumped skillfully away from one of the Chimera turtle's huge feet. Zakuro nodded. "We could really use their help."

Ichigo took a deep breath and concentrated all her energy into her attack. But she only got as far as "Strawberry Bell" before the Chimera hit her hard, causing her to fall quickly towards the ground below. "Mew Ichigo!" Zakuro yelled.

Right before Ichigo was about to hit the ground, she landed in the arms of no other than Masaya Aoyama! "Aoyama-kun!" she exclaimed, blushing as she stood back up. "Why are you here?" Aoyama looked worried, but shot her a smile all the same that somehow seemed oddly familiar Ichigo.

_I wish I could remember! _She thought desperately. "Remember I said I was going to visit you after work?" Aoyama commented. Ichigo gasped. "I'm sorry, I forgot! I was helping Lettuce, and then…"

Aoyama shook his head. "It's fine. I mean, I really can't expect you to care that much, you don't remember me anyway." Ichigo felt horrible, almost like she was going to cry. No, she didn't remember this boy, but somehow she felt like she normally would've tried her hardest to be there.

"Besides, you've been late before, haven't you?" he joked. Ichigo didn't understand, but smiled anyway. Suddenly the Chimera turtle aimed an attack directly at Aoyama, who fell down on the hard ground. Ichigo, enraged, turned on the Chimera and yelled "Strawberry Bell Check!" while at the same time Zakuro yelled "Zakuro Spear!"

Finally their combined efforts seemed to work and the Chimera disappeared, leaving a relieved Ichigo to take the momentary break to check on Aoyama. Ichigo ran over to him, checking his pulse to make sure he was ok..

Meanwhile, she was unaware that Kish and the others had finally arrived. Kish had gotten in touch with his feeling a lot since he had been enemies with Ichigo, and had realized he had been a little insane in his actions, especially towards Ichigo. But even so, the sight of Ichigo's boyfriend made him jealous. Why was he here anyway?

"Ichigo!" Kish yelled. Aoyama had woken up at this point, and Ichigo waved brightly. "Oh, Kish! I was wondering when you'd get here." Aoyama spoke to Kish in a voice that was simply polite and nothing else as he said, "Kish." Kish answered back in a similar way. "Aoyama."

While they glared at each other, Pie took out his huge fan and attacked a Chimera that was coming near them. "You could help!" he muttered angrily. Kish just stalked away to another Chimera, leaving Ichigo confused. "What was that she about?" she wondered a loud, since she didn't remember the feelings Kish had for her. Shrugging, she turned back to the fight.

It seemed there was no end to the Chimeras! Countless times the friends helped each other out of dangerous after dangerous situation, and everyone was starting to get tired and slightly bruised as time wore on. Luckily, Ryou and Keiichiro eventually arrived with a laptop.

"Shirogane-san!" Ichigo exclaimed. "What's going on?" Ryou typed something on his laptop. "Well it seems somehow all the Chimeras are being drawn here, I don't know how exactly yet, it seems like from one sort of leader Chimera." "What?" Ichigo demanded.

"Basically, one Chimera seems to be the most powerful and has been made the leader. It somehow tells the other chimeras what to do." "Is that even possible?" Ichigo asked.

Pie overhearing the conversation commented, "Actually it might be. Since no one was really controlling the Chimeras once Deep Blue was gone and we weren't on his side anymore, they needed to find someway to know what to do. It looks like they just chose one of their own kind, a Chimera. Maybe it took over a really powerful animal."

"Anyway, so how do we beat them?" Ichigo asked. Ryou typed a few more things. "Well if you defeat this main "leader" Chimera the other Chimeras will have nothing to follow, and may be much easier to defeat" he replied. "And how do we find this "leader" Chimera?" Ichigo asked.

Suddenly she heard Pudding yell "Pudding's scared! Over here, over here!" directing everyone to the hugest Chimera Ichigo had ever seen. It was hideously ugly and strange, with the head of a big black crow and black slimy skin. It's tail was that of a beaver, thought black like the body.

Ryou pointed at as it roared loudly. "Well, there's your answer", he said plainly.


	11. The Final Stand

**Author's Note: **Well here it is, the last chapter! Be sure to read the second author's note for some extra info about this fan fiction and some of my future fan fiction plans.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own/have any rights to Tokyo Mew Mew the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew the anime or Mew Mew Power the dub. Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida are the makers of the manga. Tokyo Mew Mew is directed by Noriyuki Abe, and the studio is Studio Pierrot. 4Kids has rights to Mew Mew Power.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Final Stand

"Oh no", Ichigo whispered. The chimera lifted its huge beaver tail and smacked it down on the ground, causing the whole ground to shake and trees to sway. Ichigo planted her feet desperately into the ground, trying to remain footing while clutching her Strawberry Bell.

"Ryou, what do we do?" Ichigo yelled. The chimera lifted its tail again. Ryou's face held a look of shock. "I…I don't know, I never knew a chimera could be made up of more than one animal DNA!" Boom! The chimera rammed its tail back down on the ground again.

"Zakuro…" Zakuro started, but before she could finish her attack, she fell down on the grass as the ground shook "Mew Zakuro!" Ichigo yelled.

Pudding took a deep breath, stood firm on the ground and yelled, "Pudding Ring…" but fell just like Zakuro. "Mew Pudding!" Her face looked strangely serious, but after a moment she attempted a weak smile. Her Pudding rings landed in a small huddle beside her.

Ichigo's eyes were beginning to water. Somehow she knew these people were important to her, she just knew it, even if she didn't remember.

"Don't worry, Mew Ichigo, we're going to win! But we need your help!" Mint shouted. "We can't do this without you!" But Ichigo stood rooted to the spot in fear. "Mint…" but Mint's, followed by Lettuce's attempts were both thwarted, and they fell to the ground.

Ichigo was starting to really get nervous now. A few tears ran down her face, and her heart seemed to be pounding faster every moment.

How could she beat this thing without the power of her friends? Boom! Boom! The ground shook again, and a whoosh of wind made Ichigo's tears sting her face.

"Pie, Tart, Kish! Please, help me! I…don't know what to do!" Pie nodded. "Me and Tart can handle it." He took out his huge fan, and was about to attack when the chimera smacked it's tail down again. This chimera seemed unstoppable! Pie and Tart fell down like the others.

Ichigo realized she was going to have to try, she simply had to. She began to approach the Chimera. Aoyama, clinging to a tree for his life, looked at Ichigo with eyes full of worry. "Please, be careful!" he yelled. Ichigo smiled weakly. "Ok, I'll try", she said, trying to control her tears. She had to be strong.

"You can do it Mew Ichigo!' Zakuro shouted in a strained voice. "It's all up to you!" Ichigo nodded. She placed herself in full view of the Chimera. "Please!" she yelled at it. "Why, why does it have to be like this? Please!" her face was red from crying.

But the chimera either could not understand her, or simply didn't care. He had stopped hitting the ground, and instead was running straight towards Ichigo! Ichigo screamed, and tried to dart out of the way But she knew there was no point, the chimera was very fast for its size and there was no way she could outrun it.

She closed her eyes, bracing for impact, but felt nothing. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. What she saw made tears flow down her face all over again. Right before the chimera had reached her, Kish had jumped in its path, and the chimera had hit him with full force.

Now he was lying on the ground, looking lifeless. "No!" Ichigo yelled. She lifted her Strawberry Bell and with all her might and yelled, "STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" she poured her emotions into the attack, the confusion she was feeling, the sadness. I

An amazing light lit up the whole area around the Café, a beautiful light which blinded the Chimera, hitting it with full force. It roared one last time…and then, it was gone. And it wasn't just that one. All the chimeras, one by one, disappeared.

But even after that spectacular victory, Ichigo felt no pride. Still crying, she un-transformed and ran to Kish, who was still lying unconscious on the ground.

"Please Kish, wake up!" she yelled. "Don't go! Not before I really got to know you…" as a single tear hit Kish's forehead she added in a whisper, "before I got…to remember you."

Suddenly, memories hit her. Tons of them, all at once. The first time they met, when Kish came out of nowhere and kissed her! He was such a pervert!

And then Kish, attacking Ichigo, attacking her friends, attacking the people she cared about. And then, she remembered the final battle against Deep Blue. That time, Kish had ended up being ok in the end. But would everything be ok this time?

She looked down at Kish again, as if seeing him for the first time. "Kish…" she whispered. "I…remember now." Suddenly, Kish opened his eyes and looked right into Ichigo's. "Ichigo…I'm so sorry. I tried to change…for you. Please, forgive me"

Ichigo was positively sobbing at this point. "It's ok Kish, I forgive you! Just be ok, you have to be ok!" Kish nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, really." "Are…are you sure?" Ichigo asked, she began to stop crying. Kish nodded.

Then there was calm, quiet silence which lasted only moments. They had won, it was all over. Ichigo's friends were safe, Tokyo was safe.

It was soon broken by Pudding though. "Yay!" she shouted. Ichigo stood up and smiled and watched as all her friends stood up. They had a few bruises, but they were ok. Everything was ok again.

Pudding, still extremely hyper, was running around to everyone, yelling "Yippee!" in their ear. Mint commented she was lucky to still have an ear, Pudding yelled so loud. When Pudding got to Tart she hugged him. He blushed.

Meanwhile Zakuro in her normal graceful way walked up to Pie. "I'm….glad you're ok." She said in a voice that couldn't hide how nervous she felt. "And…and I'm glad you're ok." Pie replied. Zakuro nodded.

Over by the park bench (which was now right side up again) Lettuce and Ryou sat. "So Lettuce, did you like our date?" he asked. Lettuce nodded, blushing. "It…it was great!" she exclaimed. Ryou smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. I did too."

"Ichigo…" Ichigo turned towards the voice, which turned out to be Aoyama's. His eyes were full of sadness, she didn't really know what to say. He shook his head

"It's ok.. How can I ever win over a girl who doesn't even remember me? Just remember this. I'll never forget you. And I know my number's in your cell. If you want, give me a call sometime. And with that he was gone.

"Ichigo? Are you ok?" It was Kish. Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned towards Kish and took a deep breath. "Oh and Kish I just wanted to say…"she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "…thank you."

**Authors Note**: Well, that's the end of Confusing Web of Love! I hope you liked it! Before we get to the extras, I just want to say thank you to everyone whose reviewed my story, so thank you to….Cherry (whose reviewed almost all, if not all of the chapters), Rin (anonymous reviewer), pshhnerdmuch, -ShinjiruXKokoro-, Kish Is My Obsession, mew kim (anonymous reviewer) and JustDifferent202. Oh and to everyone reading this story, please review and let me know what you think of the ending!

**Extra info**

**Kish and Ichigo**

Well, let me first say that this story has changed A LOT as I wrote it. As you can see from the first chapter where it says "and some mentions to Ichigo and Aoyama" I didn't originally plan for this to be a Kish and Ichigo story.

**Amnesia**

I didn't really plan for Ichigo to lose her memory at first. This was just an idea I added to keep the plot moving, and I'm glad I did.

**Zakuro laughing**

I do know that Zakuro never laughs but I wanted that kind of point out how much she likes Pie. Just thought I should mention this in case anyone was wondering

**Future Ideas**

Please, let me know if you like any of these ideas through reviews!

**A sequel!**

Yes of course the obvious choice, a sequel. I don't know what the name would be, and I haven't thought about what the main plot would be yet. Just an idea. I do have a couple ideas.

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

What happens when Ichigo wishes to no longer be a mew, and it comes true? Now all the events surrounding the aliens and Deep Blue have been erased from everyone's mind but Ichigo. Will Ichigo be content living a normal life? Or will she try to fix what she's undone?

**Ichigo the Matchmaker**

When Lettuce hints to Ichigo that she may have a crush on Ryou, Ichigo jumps into action and tries to push them together threw a bunch of wild schemes. Will they end up together, or is it really meant to be?

It's important to remember that I don't have any of these really planned out yet, so I may decide later that's it not possible to write one.

**Finally, I just want to say thank you again to everyone's who reviewed my story, and just anyone's who read my story! Thanks so much! Please keep reading my fan fictions!**

l


End file.
